My Perverted Girl!
by Kyoumi Tsukitsune
Summary: While most people cared about finding their place in society, our perverted mangaka blatantly spends most of her making trashy hentai manga, fawning over her 2D husbands, playing video games and somehow breaking the rules. What does this have to do with that certain captain? Something, of course.
1. The Girl is a Pervert?

**Chapter 1**

Five months have passed since the start of the school year at Rakuzan - a famous school full of snotty rich kids who knew nothing than to play the _'my horse is bigger than your horse'_ game, the overly intelligent students who lived up to the stereotypical Asian standards, and there were the sports freaks, foolish humans who found physical torment and pain enjoyable all for the sake of a sport. Yet again, it was another normal day in the seemingly normal life of Hime Takagi.

_Keeping a superficial image is pointless. I'd rather keep it real than please everyone._

**Rakuzan**

Hime Takagi stared at the main building of her school, deciding whether or not to go in. She did not want to class again today just because there was another episode of X anime coming out and a new game release of the Persona series. But she also thought that she might get another earful from Suzu Matsushita, her best friend since kindergarten, and there was the principal; and boy, was he scary as fuck too. Her internal debate continued on for minutes as she continued staring blankly at the building.

People barely noticed Hime. As much as she hated to admit it, she bore similarities with Kuroko Tetsuya, the Phantom Sixth man of the Generation of Miracles in terms of lack of presence but in her case she just wasn't deemed interesting enough to be noticed. Although, it worked a bit into her advantage because she hated attention from many people and she could whatever the hell she wanted most of the time without anyone losing their shit about it. They both had met before last summer in a bookstore near Maji Burger back when she was still living in Tokyo and they continued to keep communication because of their same taste in novels.

"Meh. I'm going home." She decided. The girl turned around and started walking towards the front gate only to bump into a security guard on duty in that area. 'Oh shit.' She cursed inwardly. "Ehehehe. Um… I-I'm sick?"

Obviously, the guard didn't buy it she was a horrible liar after all. Moments later, she got dragged into the vice-principal's office only to be reprimanded for the nth time not only because of her terrible excuse of an attendance but also her poor grooming.

She had long unruly very dark purple hair that reached her waist and her fringe covering most of her face. Her tie was haphazardly hung around her neck and didn't even bother to tuck in the white polo shirt into her skirt. So basically the vice-principal was on a rampage.

'Like I'm going to listen to a creepy bald guy like you' she thought. "—Do I make myself clear, Takagi-san?" the vice-principal, Ichirou Kato tried to make his point clear while slamming his hands on the table for more emphasis. Hime winced a bit because it was a bit loud and didn't really see it coming. "You have to work for the student council for the whole month if you still want to be held back a year because of your behavior." He continued in a serious tone.

"Meh.." Hime answered lazily only to get her ear pinched by her best friend, Suzu Matshushita.

"What were you gonna say Himeee?" Her best friend asked while veins popped on her forehead, visibly irritated by Hime's lack of interest on the issue at hand. To Hime, Suzu was like a nagging mother and also one of the few people she could trust not to mention scared of.

"O-okay.. I'll do it." The poor girl answered weakly.

The vice-principal appeared to be pleased that he finally had a bit of control on Hime and decided to push it even further by making her fix her appearance during the last week of her punish—community service to the school. "Whaaaaat?!" She whined like a little kid at times and called her as 'Suzu-nee'. "I don't wanna. Suzu-nee! Tell him I don't want toooo." She started flailing on her seat. Receiving a flick on her forehead from her bestfriend in response.

"No." Suzu replied firmly. "You're going to listen to Kato-sensei."

"Buuuut-" Hime protested further.

"No buts." Suzu interjected.

After two hours, Suzu had finally managed to convince (more like bribed) Hime into doing her community service and fixing her appearance in exchange of the six books and a game she had always wanted to buy but was hard to find.

Hime adjusted her glasses. It was hard to see properly when her fringe is covering most her. Then she stood up and exited the room and Suzu followed after. She was only 5'2 feet compared to Suzu who was 5'6 feet tall. Hime always bound her boobs claiming it was troublesome for her and they got in the way. It already annoyed Suzu that she was flat as an ironing board whereas her best friend hid her breasts yet at the same time wondered how Hime had managed to do so without getting caught and made it appear that she had tiny breasts. Even though Suzu had already told her not to do it anymore since it wasn't good for her. But Hime being Hime, she didn't listen at all.

It was her uncle, Sho Takagi, who wanted her to be in this school just like her late parents, who had died when she was only six years because their old house burned down. However, Hime Takagi didn't really want to be in Rakuzan. She found the school too 'flashy' for her tastes. She only had agreed because she got to live alone in her own apartment and her best friend was there too.

**Lunch Time**

Lunch was spent as usual under a sakura tree in a secluded courtyard behind the Arts building because people rarely pass by there. Hime was reading, yet another hentai manga she had bought the other day in a store not bothering to hide the cover of the book which openly displayed a busty blonde woman covered in a questionable white fluid. Meanwhile, Suzu continued eating her lunch and continued talking about the hot guy she saw in a magazine.

".. Suzu-nee .. I want crepes." Hime randomly mentioned.

"Let's go get some after class on the way home." Suzu replied after swallowing her food. She opened her phone to check the time. "Oh wait – Hime I have to go now. I forgot I have a meeting with the committee." Because Suzu was in the 2nd year and a member of the planning committee for the upcoming cultural festival of the school, it had been a mandatory requirement that student members attend all the meetings.

Hime gave a small nod and proceeded in reading her hentai. "Waaii.." She said as she plops herself down on the grass. The introvert continued reading until she had eventually fallen asleep. Her glasses fell off while she slept and her fringe moved a bit to the side giving a glimpse of her huge eyebags from staying up playing the eroge she ordered online a week ago and pale face that was obviously barely touched by the sun.

Lunch had already finished, yet she still slept there defenseless until a person passed by. The person chuckled inaudibly when the person saw the cover of the book she had been reading then decided to carry the sleeping girl to the infirmary nearby.

The person left her in the care of the school nurse and just left.


	2. The President is a Sexy Beast?

**Chapter 2**

_Sometimes, I think that my bed is my soul mate. I swear he loves me so much I don't  
want to let him go._

**Infirmary**

Her phone had been ringing non-stop for the past ten minutes. It was already dismissal and Suzu was looking for her because she couldn't find her. Hime gets up slowly while rubbing her eyes. 'Ughh. Will you fucking stop?' She cussed in her mind while answering her phone. The light of the screen on her phone hit her eyes like she just saw the sun for the first time.

"FUUUCKING SHIII-Oh uh. Hello?" Hime closed her eyes again. The light hurt her eyes because she had been sleeping for the past two hours inside a dimly lit room.

"Where the hell are you!?" Suzu screamed into her phone making Hime flinched in both fear and surprise. "I've been looking for you for like thirty minutes already."

Hime rubbed her eyes and slowly opened it then got up to look around. "I'm in the infirmary." She peers outside the window next to her bed and saw the tree she was sitting under during lunch break. "I think it's the one in the arts building. I can't remember how I got here though." Suzu sighed. She had been worried because she wasn't in the classroom or the library where she could usually find her. "Okay. Meet me at the front gate."

"Okay." Hime replied. She stands up and sees the school nurse approaching her. "Do you know who brought me here?" She asked the nurse.

"Yes. Someone brought you here." The nurse replied with a smile. '_No shit, Sherlock.'_ Obviously someone brought her in the infirmary or else she wouldn't be here in the first place_. _Resisting the urge to swear at here; Hime asked, "Do you know who it was?"

"The boy had asked me not to tell who he was but I can give a bit of a hint." The nurse answered with a wink.

"Uhh okayyy?" Hime was a bit unsure about finding out who this person was. It wasn't like she was going to thank the person for bringing her here while she was unconscious. No. That was downright creepy. If anything, she wanted to slap the fucker for the unwanted physical contact and the person probably might have seen and even touched her precious hentai book that she was reading earlier.

"Let me see…" The woman thought for a bit. Hime was getting a bit impatient because Suzu was waiting for her at the gate and she was getting hungry for her precious crepes and at this point she, she didn't care anymore. "He's strange and intimidating in a way I guess?"

"Oh I see... Anyway, I have to go now. Suzu-nee's waiting for me." She didn't pay much attention to what the woman had said Hime quickly exited the infirmary to get to the entrance where Suzu had been waiting for her.

**Café**

"So let me get this straight... Someone brought you there and that person didn't wake you up instead?" Suzu was surprised. Normally, people wouldn't be able to notice her at all. Even if they did, they just prefer to stay away from her because she looks odd. Hime just nodded at her while she continued to eat her 6th crepe. "Do you know who it was?" Suzu looked at her expectantly. Hime just shook her head and continued eating yet again.

Suzu noticed that Hime didn't want to say anything. She wasn't one to talk a lot in most days. There are times she'd usually utter just a few sentences here and there unless if it was something about video games, anime, books or cussing at people. Then she proceeds to doing her own business but that was unless you bribed her with things. Other times, you'd think it wasn't her at all for the reason that she just blabbed too much.

**Day 1**

As promised to her best friend, she went to class normally without skipping class. Of course, she spent some the periods reading one of the books Suzu had bought her because she didn't want to listen. Her grades in all subject area were excellent except however in Math, which was below average. She hated the subject with a vengeance like how most students would.

It was already dismissal time and Hime had been fixing her things a lot faster than normal. In fact, she was trying to avoid anyone whom she suspected was from or related the student council or Suzu. Hime, of all people, knew that she was going to start with her 'mandatory community service' today but then there was another episode of Gintama coming out today. It was going be an hour long special too so she couldn't afford to miss it.

She peeks outside the door and looks both ways. 'Phew. It's clear.' She sighed in relief. There was nobody there. Hence, she gradually stepped out and make a run for it. Correction. She 'tried' to make a run for it. Someone caught her arm. Sadly.

"Let go, Gorilla-san." She glared at Nebuya Eikichi though it wasn't apparent her fringe still covered most of her face. "Gori—!? Akashi-san sent me to get you." The basketball player composed himself. He was already informed of how the girl spoke at times. Retaliating back would be futile when it came to an all-out cuss war with the girl.

Hime kept struggling. She was carried like a sack of potatoes on his shoulder. ".. I feel like I'm gonna puke. Let me down or I'll throw up on you." She said in a low voice. "Uhh. What?" He panicked and put her down immediately. He didn't actually know how to handle a girl. He crouched down a bit to her level look at how she was doing. "You alright?" He asked her. The dark purple haired girl smirked then kicked his shin—rather hard for a girl of her size. She ran straightaway.

Hime stopped after running for a minute or two and hid in a one of the biology laboratories. She gets tired quickly. Therefore, she resorted to hiding until it was safe to come out and caught up with her breath like her life depended on it. She hid under one of the tables and sat there for ten minutes and pulled out her PXP to play while waiting. Hime had heard Nebuya pass by but she had to make sure that she lost him.

"Don't you think it's time to come out already, Takagi Hime?" She heard a male voice. _'God,that was one sexy voice.'_ She thought. It reminded her of Izaya Orihara a character from Durarara and Levi from Shingeki no Kyojin. Magnificent sexy motherfuckers. Footsteps came closer to her until it eventually stopped in front of the table she was hiding under. She got of her hiding place and sat on the table.

She stared unsurely at the man in front of her. He was quite the looker. The guy had vibrant red hair and cold heterochromatic sexy beast in front of her with a refined posture. She had a soft spot for bishounens but never really considered anyone to be as good or even better than her long list of 2D husbands. Hime had noticed that she had been staring at the man then she looked away. "Done staring already, Hime?" He asked her. Her face had turned red even more when the stranger called her on first name basis. "I wasn't staring." She replied normally. "Hm? Really?" He replied, evidently amused by her reaction.

"Then how about this?" He forcefully moves her to face him and cups her cheeks. Then, he plants a passionate kiss on her lips. The guy moved his hands and had pinned her down on the table while holding her wrists above her head with one hand. Hime was surprised. Confused. Flabbergasted. Never in her wildest dreams did she imagine being violated by a handsome man. She still looked at him and saw his heterochromatic eyes again. By now, it had finally dawned upon her and recognized who this man was. It was Akashi Seijuro, the captain of country's strongest basketball team and the youngest student to ever hold the title of being president of the student council.

He bites her lower lip and then Hime gasps in pain. Akashi instantly used that as an opportunity to dart his tongue inside her small mouth. She tries to fight back but Akashi had dominated her immensely. It was a losing battle for Hime. She was feeling weak from the kissing and unintentionally let a moan escape from her. "I suppose we could do this a bit longer, Hime. But you have to work to do." Akashi looked down on her and smirked in victory.

Hime didn't know what to say after she had been kissed like that. It was her first kiss too. She got up from the table and looked at the captain. Suddenly, a pair of scissors stopped a few centimeters away from her eyes. "Only those who serve are only allowed to look me in the eye." He spoke in an intimidating manner. Hime just looked at him bored and answered, "I'm going to be working for the council for a month. Which technically means, I'm under you starting today. So undo the calamity that is your mammaries." Akashi found her very amusing. He didn't deny that. Finally, there was someone who didn't tremble in fear in his presence.

"Then I'm going to punish you some more soon, Hime~"


	3. The Girl likes to Swear?

**Chapter 3**

_'I like putting all my stuffed toys on my bed so they don't feel lonely._

_Oh and did I mention I like cheese?'_

Song Playlist :  
Setsuna Trip – Hanatan  
Ragnarok Prontera Theme  
Zigg Zagg – Hatsune Miku  
Kanashimi wo Yasahisa ni – Little by little

A week has gone by since she started community service at the student council. Takagi Hime would mostly sort out requests, arrange papers in the right order, store them away and sometimes, assist the council secretary, Yoshina Mao. To her, Mao was okay enough to be considered an acquaintance, in a sense because neither did she ever really cared about how Hime looked like nor make a snide remark about it.

Then there was Mibuchi Reo, another mother figure to Hime. He always reminded to sit to sit properly and attempt to fix her hair whenever he dropped by to see how she was doing. Her poor posture was definitely of her choice. Her lack of motivation to care about her appearance was too. "Fuck it all." Hime would say.

She didn't certainly recall how she and Reo of them had met. Or just didn't bother to pay attention around that time. However, she knew Reo was also a member of the basketball team like the certain red head she had encountered in their 'escapade', a little over a week ago. Hime wanted to hide in her room and disappear from the face of the earth after that. It had been her first kiss after all, it involved the tongue too which made matters worse. But she couldn't. Suzu would literally drag her out even if the deepest depths of hell to do what's best for her. She was a nagging mother that way.

She was a closet pervert but then again she was inexperienced too. It wasn't like she could physically make out or even do the 'deed' with her 2D husbands. Though she would totally kill just to kiss Usui Takumi or Hibari Kyoya. Well really. ...Not really.

**Takagi Hime**

_Why the fuck did that happen. He just fucking kissed out of nowhere. The gorgeous fucker kissed me out of fucking nowhere and I didn't even fucking to know that he fucking knew that I fucking existed. Okay Hime. Calm your tits. Speaking of tits, my boob is itching. But like seriously. Am I just overreacting?_

I_ facepalm myself on the up the stairs for being stupid. I should have resisted more. But damn that guy knew how to please a lady or uh… you know an unexperienced virgin like me. I'd probably become a wizard when I reach thirty.** I don't know though. Being a wizard would sound cool if I could actually raise the dead and cast lightning storms like in Ragnarok._

_There were three girls talking on the stairs when I was going up to head to the council room to do some forced labor. Hooray…?_

"… So like oh my god. I told her like stop already. She's such a bitch." The blonde girl scoffed out loud. I was trying to blend in the surroundings. Not get noticed since those girls were annoying as fuck. They continued to gossip about whatever the fuck it was until another girl turned around and said, "Isn't that girl always around the student council to get close to Akashi-sama?"

_Well fuck. Another mob of the president's rabid fan girls. What the flying fuck do these girls eat for breakfast? Cocaine and bitch juice?_ "Oh that girl? I bet she's just trying to get in Akashi-sama's pants." The other girl replied. Get in his pants, my ass. Like I'd get near a psychotic sexy fucker like that. He's sexy, I'd give you that. But I swear he's fucked up in the brain. I continued as if I didn't hear them at all.

"You bitch." The girl with blonde hair pulled on my blouse, forcing me stop on my feet. I remained silent and gripped on her hand tightly until she let go. "Don't stay near Akashi-sama!" She screams at me. God, she can scream like a dying pig. I raise my eyebrow, looking at her uninterested. Reaching the top of the staircase, I find myself surrounded by them. "Fuck off." I said to them.

**Third Person POV**

The girls surrounded Takagi Hime in an attempt to intimidate her although they had failed miserably. She just wasn't interested. "If I see you around Akashi-sama again, I'll make you regret it for the rest of your life." The brunette said, pointing her manicured nail at me. The girls continued spouting threats for 5 minutes.

"Done already?" Hime asked and then starts on a trashtalking spree. "You fucktards should just fucking fuck off. You have so much makeup on your face, Pichelle fucking Mhan could make a new brand out of it. *bleep* *bleep* *bleep*."

She was getting ready to leave when the other girl brunette tried to slap her. Hime grabbed her wrist easily. The blonde girl looked like she had enough already. "I, Himura Sakura, won't accept this. I won't lose to a lowly peasant like you." She exclaimed haughtily. "Yeah… Whatever makes you sleep at night." Hime nonchalantly replied. The girl named, Sakura fumed in anger and pushed her off the stairs.

_'Wow. Looks like I'm gonna die because of a sleaze-bag shoving down the stairs. That reminds me. I want to eat cheesecake. Fuck. Oh fuckity fuck. I don't want to die yet.'_ Hime clenched her eyes as she awaited her death?

_'Am I dead yet?'_ She opens her eyes only to see an angel. He was perfect in every sense and his screamed fucking glorious. Lol just kidding. It was Akashi Seijuro who caught her. Her eyes were teary but she wiped them off quickly. She didn't want to be seen vulnerable. Not to anyone. Especially him. "Will you put me down, Akashi-san?" She asked calmly while avoiding eye contact. Akashi put her down gently and Mibuchi who had been with him checked if Hime was okay. Akashi walks up the stairs leisurely with his aura seething.

"One, loitering on the staircase. Two, disruptive noise. Three, improper uniform. Do I need rules that you have broken to mention?" Akashi brought out his scissors and chopped the girls' hair badly. "Attempted murder? I thought you were better than Himura-san? Leave this school immediately we have no need for impudent students like you" He points his scissors toward her left eyeball. She yelps and answers a shaky yes. The girls run off before casting a dirty look at her.

**Student Council Room**

Two hours had passed since the incident. The room was eerily quiet and only the occasional shuffling of papers was heard. Hime didn't utter a single complaint the whole time which the others who didn't know found weird. Reo already left an hour ago because he had to go home earlier than them. "Yoshina-san. Matsumoto-san. You may go now." Akashi said, breaking the silence. Few minutes later they left after saying goodbye. Now it was only her and Akashi inside the room. Hime was still fixing the paper for the budget meeting for next month. She wasn't paying attention to the surrounding thanks to her earphones listening to Silent Siren on full volume. Akashi had been calling her for the past moments and decided to move directly in front of her face. She looks up and sees his heterochromatic eyes. "W-what?" She asks looking away. Akashi removes her earphones. "When I'm talking to you, pay attention to me only." He whispers huskily into her eye and nibbles on it earning a faint moan in response. "I'm sorry…" She apologizes and bites her lower lip. Akashi proceeds to planting small kisses on her neck while holding on the wrists with one hand and behind her neck with the other.

The red headed president abruptly stopped and hugged her. "Wha-?" "I should've come earlier." Akashi cuts her off and hugs her even tighter. She didn't want him to see her vulnerable. She rarely cried. Something she had decided upon when her parents left died. But she let go. Hime started sobbing into his chest while he stroked her hair softly.

**Day 17**

A rather uneventful day in Rakuzan had passed. The peculiar girl was sitting in the darkest corner of the library giggling to herself, intentionally avoiding her responsibilities. She was playing an ero-game called 'Neko-Para' in the middle of lunch. Takagi Hime planned on staying there the whole day.

"Hurry up and fuck already." She grumbles to herself impatiently. Hime had eaten lunch earlier and hid behind in her corner in the library. Nobody ever came there. Unless they wanted to make-out. She caught a couple at it a month ago but kept hiding anyway. There wasn't anything to gain from reporting them. Like she gave a fuck about it. "Hime." She flinches at the sound of the guy's voice who she sadly recognized.

"Come out. I know you're attempting to skip on your duty." She stood up and walked towards him. "I wasn't planning on skipping..." She kept on fidgeting. "You're a horrible liar." Akashi states the obvious fact. He grabs her hand. Pulls her out of the library and towards the classroom. She groans in discontentment. They were classmates, after all. Although she just found out a week ago.

* * *

A/N: Lol. I haven't really posted any author's note of some sort. Well here it is. This fanfic is obviously rated 'M' because of offensive language and the other stuff. I just wrote this chapter because of an idea that popped in my head. Also, Hime may seem submissive to Akashi as of the moment but this just practically the start of the fanfic. There will be many changes as the story goes on and will proof read the chapters as I go. I try to update every 4-5 days since I don't bring my laptop to school right now because it's too heavy since I always bring my pen tab along with it. Well anyway, I hope you guys enjoy reading and hopefully stick long enough to see the ending. :D

** - There's an urban legend that started in Akihabara that if you are still a virgin by the age of thirty, you become a wizard.


	4. The Girl has an Obsession with Hentai?

Lol it has been a long time since I actually updated. I've had this chapter sitting in my laptop for quite sometime now (the whole summer actually) and I just felt like updating again since I have more time now. College is pretty hectic for me which is why I tend to forget about posting a new chapter. Now that I'm back I'm going to update more frequent. Anyway thank you for those reviews you sent me 3 I was actually surprised someone bothered to write about my story about my KnB fantasies. Well here's the new chapter, enjoy~

**03/29 - fixed spelling errors and changed some scenes

* * *

**Chapter 4**

'Fruit salad, yummy yummy.'

**Flashback**

_"Come out. I know you're attempting to skip on your duty." She stood up and walked towards him. "I wasn't planning on skipping..." She kept on fidgeting and . "You're a horrible liar." Akashi states the obvious fact. He grabs her hand. Pulls her out of the library and towards the classroom. She groans in discontentment. They were classmates, after all. Although she just found out a week ago. (Not that she really cared.)_

Hime resisted his firm grip. She was already getting a lot of unwanted attention by being beside Akashi. Gossip was bound to start from this if this went any further. "Akashi-san, let me go." She said while trying to pry his fingers off her small wrist. "No." Akashi replied curtly. She dragged her legs in hopes of slowing down the basketball captain and she failed miserably.

"I still need to save my game." She tells him. Sighing, Akashi let go of her and let her save on her PXP. After she finished, Hime tried to escape the red head by quietly walking backwards, away from him and run for her dear life. "Don't even think about it." Akashi already foresaw that she was going to attempt to make a break for it. She still needed to accept the fact that escape was futile when it came to the great Akashi Seijuro. The captain had to drive that into her stubborn head soon. But that can wait for now. He had plans.

**Student Council Room**

Work continued on normally throughout whole week. Things were getting more and more hectic. It was almost two weeks until the school festival. Mibuchi Reo was present that day because the student council needed an extra hand for a while. The president was expected to go around and examine the progress of the respective homerooms and clubs.

"Say, Hime. When are you having your hair done? I know a good place." Reo asked her expectantly. "The vice principal only gave you a month to work on that. Am I right?" The effeminate basketball player inquired further.

"Meh. I don't want to. Not yet." Hime answered half-heartedly while going over the files she had sorted.

Suzu Matsushita, who just entered the room pinched her nose and flicked her forehead. "I swear, I'm going to drag you out of your lair and take you to the friggin' salon to get that mop of a hair chopped off."

"Oh fuck off, Suzu-nee." Hime exclaimed as she jumps on the couch face first. "Go away, Suzu-nee! You don't love me anymore." Suzu couldn't help but put face palm herself, hard. Hime just acted like a brat at times. Especially towards her and now Reo. Not that she couldn't help it. This was Takagi Hime she was talking about. Her sulking continued on for what seemed like more than thirty minutes. She hid in a visible corner and mumbling profanities to herself.

"Hime if you keep behaving like that I'll throw out your pudding supply for this week." Suzu results to drastic measures to stop the dark purple haired girl.

However, things took a turn for the worse. The girl began to mutter curses in a foreign language and started drawing on a pentagram on the floor with chalk. She takes out a box of cream puffs and black candles; places the box of cream puffs in the center and candles around the pentagram then cuts her palm to make strange symbols with her blood on the floor.

"This is getting creepier by the second but that drawing is pretty good, I must say." Sakaki Azuma, the third year student council treasurer commented. Yoshina elbows him in the side and said, "Now is not a good time for that Azuma-senpai."

"Curse them all. Curse them all to death…" Hime whispered audibly. Everyone clearly heard what she was saying and she probably might go out of control soon. Which she did. The girl stripped off her blazer and was already unbuttoning the third button on her blouse. "Stop!" Suzu screeched. And then the door busted open. Akashi Seijuro was finally back.

"President, we've been trying to wake her up." Yoshina informs him. Suzu looks at the president apologetically while avoiding looking him in the eye. "Sorry. She hasn't done this much work in a long time. That's why she gets tired quickly."

"It's alright. All of you may now leave. I'll handle this." Akashi said, observing the sleeping girl. Suzu was hesitant to leave her in the student council president's hands but she knew better than to go against his orders. His orders are absolute after all and those who refused were punished heavily.

He let her sleep for twenty more minutes. His eyes never left her the whole time. She mumbled in her sleep. Something about death. And cream puffs. To Akashi, she was only another ordinary pawn in his games. A thing you can easily dispose. Yet, there was something about her that intrigued him greatly. Yes, she was very easy to read in most instances. But he knew. There was more to her than what you could see now. He wanted to control her. Draw out her potential. And use it.

"Hime, wake up. It's time to go home." Akashi sat on the part of the couch where the girl wasn't occupying. She shifted in her sleep and lifting a part of skirt in the process. Her pale blue underwear was clearly visible to him. The president just sighed and put his hand on his forehead. "This girl…" Akashi decides to move his upper body on top of her. He whispers huskily as his lips unintentionally touches her ear, "Wake up. I can see your underwear." She her eyes immediately open and she found herself below the red headed president. Her face turns into a blushing mess as she covers her ear with her hand.

"Motherfuckkkk- Do-don't do th-that ever… Piss off, I need my personal space." Clutching it tightly, her sensitive ears turned bright red because it was an erogenous part of her. She hated it when someone touches them. Or even attempted to. Akashi raises an eyebrow for a split second and then smirks in amusement. "I'll bring you home."

"Go away." Still half asleep, she replied as rubs her eyes. The girl got up groggily and turns to stare at the student council president who offered his hand. "What do you want with me?", she asks. "I am merely offering to accompany you home that's all." The red head replies, still holding out his hand. 'Accompany me home, my ass. I bet you're going to try and rape me again. Well fuck you. I want to become a wizard.' She thought that this was going to be a good idea but then she was too lazy to walk so she took his hand suspiciously afterwards.

The both of them walk together out of the campus still holding hands. It wasn't the sappy-intertwining-fingers-bullshit that couples do. But still, it's quite awkward and uncomfortable for someone who has had very little social interaction outside of her tiny circle of what she considered friends. She'd only bother to talk to others when it was absolutely required. She was struggling for her personal space. But she couldn't do anything about it… Yet, at least. Luckily, there were only a few people left in the school grounds. So hopefully nobody makes a big deal out of it.

**Timeskip**

'Why did I accept again?' The dark purple haired girl sat uptight. She decided to take out her PXP and play some random otome game to try and ease the awkwardness she felt. She could barely concentrate on what she was playing when the silence was so disturbing. Particularly, if it's with this guy beside her. Minutes have passed and the atmosphere was still awkward. She wasn't the type to make small talk and neither was he – unless it was for some sort of ulterior motive. Akashi Seijuro being himself he sat with a great posture and looked like the epitome of elegance. Since there was no way in hell that they were going to talk to each other and with how Hime normally was, she decided not to give a fuck. Fuck it all. Fuck him. Fuck his driver. Fuck everything because her game was more important now. It was getting at the cheesy part too. She was, indeed, a sucker for cheesy romance.

' I ... couldn't take you off of my mind no matter how hard I tried not to. I guess.. it's really time to admit my feelings to you, Kaoru-senpai.' The girl in the game said looking at the guy with green hair as she fiddles with her skirt nervously. The guy blushes as he rubs the back of his neck out of embarrassment. ' [y/n]-chan. I'm glad you finally feel the same way.. I've loved you ever since I saw you that day at the park and even until now.' Gathering all of his courage, he pulls the girl closer to him as tilts her head up to give her a sweet and tender -

The car stopped in front of her apartment. She puts the PXP down with annoyance. It was at the good part after all and something had to ruin her fun. She got her backpack and opened the car door. "Thank you for the ride, Akashi-san." She said seeming obligated to do so. Hime scoots out of the car but is then pulled back into the car by the student council president, himself. Only to realize, that she was kissing him. Out of surprise, she pulls away and gets out the car again as if nothing had happened. 'What the flying fuck..' "I hope you're not annoyed that I finished the part where you stopped at in your game." He said, smirking deviously.

She retorts quickly by giving him the middle finger and turns around to enter her apartment. After she got into the house she drops her bag and said out loud, "Oh my god. I almost gave a damn back there." Then started stripping into her underwear. It was time to make the storyboard* of the volume of her yaoi manga. Giggling with an evil intent, she goes upstairs and enters her studio.

"Ohohoho~ I'm a sinner." She says as she draws each panel on the paper. Damn, this was one was extra trashy. Just the way she likes it.

* * *

*storyboard - I'm going to use this term for now but since I'm not sure if most of the reader are familiar with the manga terms in Bakuman. After this, I'll proceed to using the name* this is the rough draft that the manga is based on. So basically, it's the draft of the draft.


	5. The President is not pleased?

**_Chapter 5 _**

_"__Backpfeifengesicht -__A face badly in need of a fist. "_

**Day 20 **

She had called Suzu two days ago about her current situation. The dark haired girl finds herself in a bookstore in a nearby shopping arcade wearing a loose black shirt that says 'yes homo' and gray jogging pants with her hair in a lazy bun and face covered with a flu mask. Conveniently enough, she manages to skip out on her duty at the student council for three days after getting a fever. Which meant a certain red head wasn't limiting her movements around the campus and more time spent with her 2D husbands, reading glorious hentai manga and video game sessions.

_'Wasn't my next volume released the other day?'_

She walks to the furthest part of the manga section and found stacks of her work on the shelf. The girl grabs the one entitled 'Zettai Ryouki Addiction' by [実偽] or 'TSU-Gi'** and several others from different mangakas. Minutes later, she carried a stack of 'mature' books towards the counter. The cashier gave her the 'I'm-judging-you-because -of-your-book-preferences' look for a few seconds; when the certain red head she didn't want to see, spotted her in the store from outside.

_Ring._

The entrance opens with a clinking sound and the student council president walks into the store.

"Hime." He called her as she put more books on the counter to be checked out.

The girl wasn't exactly surprised. In fact, Takagi Hime was expecting the red head to show up anytime soon for her absence at school. But not now. Here, of all places. When she was shopping for a shit load of hentai manga … and claiming it's for 'research purposes' not for anything else shady.

"Meh." She glances at him uninterestedly and responds inaudibly. She then reverts her attention back to the cashier to pay for the books and waited as it was packed into a plastic bag by the male employee.

Akashi Seijuro raises an eyebrow at her indifference and grabs her left arm with a firm grip.

"Go home once you're done with this." He didn't even wait for her to say something when he dragged her out of the store after her manga was done being placed in the bag. The girl yanks her arm back but fails and rubs the spot where he had his death grip on.

"No." She replies with a hoarse voice that was followed by a wheezing cough. For defying his orders, he moves his hand and clutches her small wrist ready to punish the girl until she tells him. "Food."

Moments later. Both Akashi Seijuro and Takagi Hime find themselves walking to the supermarket aa block away from the bookstore after handing her books to his chauffer to be put in his expensive car. Hime found the walk with him to be surprisingly normal. Other than the fact that there were people who were looking at the basketball captain, admiring his outward appearance.

_"__Look at him, he's so hot!" _

_"__I know right!"_

_"__Ah, I wish he was my boyfriend instead." _

_"__I'd let him do me anytime.."_

_"__The fuck woman?!"_

A group of girls were giggling as they were openly ogling him. Surely enough; he was indeed good looking but if only they knew his psychotic tendencies and his obsession with winning, they'd immediately steer clear from his path right away.

'You fools! Oh, sweet ignorance.'She scoffs inwardly and puts on her neon blue headphones then proceeds to listen to a BL drama cd she downloaded illegally off 'ScoundrelShore'.** because fuck the law. It had a good recommendation she saw from an acquaintance she knew in the manga industry who ran a pretty popular blog for the dirty things *wink wink*.

After years of mastering the ways of the master fangirl, she expertly wears a blank expression on her face as she undeniably and irrevocably freaks out, squealing like a dying pig in the innermost portion of, what is considered to be the most complex thing in the whole universe , a brain. She thanks the anime gods for creating such a fine piece of art. Damn it!. Seiyuus were a blessing to this meager and pitiable realm. Their voices bringing our inner fantasies to life. Ordinary humans and their puny minds could not comprehend the greatness that was present before them. With the power of love and friendship, all things good (and quite possibly some evil) will prevail and nothing can stop my nakama and I! I!

_'__All hail anime!'_

_'__All hail video games!' _

_'__All hail fandoms!'_

_'All otaku trash!'_

As she continues her overly dramatic internal monologue while outwardly sporting a blank face following Akashi to the supermarket;, ununbeknownst to the peculiar duo, unknowingly two regular members of the Rakuzan basketball team spot them peculiar duo from inside Burger Ou-sama**.

"Reo-nee." Nebuya Ekichi pokes the said person and continues, "Isn't that the captain?" The effeminate basketball player peers from the window to confirm if it was actually them. Alas, it was them indeed, walking on the opposite sidewalk. He texts Suzu to come here to help them stalk—ehem keep an eye on what their two precious first year kouhais are doing. They already got out of the fast food restaurant but Ekichi still kept eating, more like inhaling burgers – he had about 10 more left in his arms.

_'__Whaaaaat!? My precious Hime-chan alone with HIM? _

_[__益__]┘ Give. Me. Address. NOWow. └[__益__]┘ _

_I must see to it my Hime-chan does live to become an old cat lady or a NEET**._

_Ohohoho ~ This ship must sail successfully.. - ' _

Suzu replies dramatically. The text followed excessive use of emoticons and some mindless rambling about a plan that involved playing matchmaker for them. Ekichi thought this was ridiculous and could get them in trouble with the captain but seeing how Reo was really eager to join in on the fun as he texted her back, it was hard to say no when you don't have anything to do and also partly because who wouldn't be interested in, the most popular and (in)famous first year student council president of Rakuzan, who is Akashi Seijuro.

"She said she'll be here in ten minutes or less." Reo faces Nebuya Ekichi as he flips his oh-so-fantabulous hair and then said, "I should go to the salon after this my tips look a bit dry because of –-"

"Captain and Takagi-chan are already crossing the street, Reo. If you keep blabbing about your damn hair we're gonna lose them." He interjects a bit harshly with his mouth full of cheeseburger. Mibuchi Reo hastily turned around and made a beeline to the exit with his fellow Uncrowned General following suit. They already got out of the fast food restaurant but Nebuya Ekichi still kept eating, more like inhaling burgers – he had about 10 more left in his arms. With Reo leading the party, the tailed the duo and hid whenever they were too close to their targets.

"Suzu's almost here." The raven haired mentions, reading the text on his phone. Both of them peer from behind a transparent telephone booth in a mediocre attempt at 'stalking'. Obviously, they garnered unwanted attention because of it. People started whispering about it but they paid no heed to it. "I think they're heading for the supermarket.", Nebuya brings up.

"Let's keep following them. I'll just tell Suzu that we'll just tell her where we are in the supermarket once she arrives." He replied while texting Suzu an update about the situation.

By this time, no- even when they just started spying on them; the great Akashi Seijuro had already realized that they were being followed by the two basketball regulars. Glancing to his side, he looks at the indifferent female who was currently walking beside him. I don't think she realizes that I can hear what she's listening to even with her headphones on, he thought. Or maybe she just doesn't care at all. The red head wonders how she can even listen to that in public without eliciting any outward reaction whatsoever. They turn right and walk a few feet more until they reach the entrance of the supermarket. Hime grabs a cart and pushes it towards the meat section because she wants a ton of bacon. Blindly shoving random cuts of meat, Akashi stares at her and raises a brow at her actions.

"Hime, you don't need that much. You're only buying a week's worth of food not for the famine in Africa."

"Stop looking at me like that. I love bacon and no one can stop me." She replies, earning her a flick on her forehead. "Ow. What the fuck was that for?"

She covered her forehead with her right hand and holding on to the cart with the other hand while mumbling incoherently words like 'shortie', 'control-freak', and 'bakashi'. He turns to look at her and decided to let it slide since their stalkers were hiding behind the vegetable section, giggling like school girls.

"Give me the list." Akashi Seijuro put his hand out and looked at her intently.

"Fuck no." She replied right away and started coughing.

"The list." He motioned his hand again and said, "Stop being stubborn. I'm absolute therefore you have to listen to me."

"Bullshit." She retorts yet unwillingly hands him the shopping list anyway. "So what do you wanna eat for lunch? I'm cooking."

"Miso soup and anything else is fine."

"Got it. Leggo now!" Cue some more coughing and a sudden hit of dizziness.

He sighs as he looks at her helpless state. She has been talking more than usual so it could've been the fever messing with her brain. After giving her water, they continued their grocery shopping adventure. Akash Seijuro handled most of the things that were in the list seeing as the raven haired girl could barely keep up with the regular pace but she was still placing junk food and cola in the cart.

"What? I need these for my late night gaming shit and anime marathons. Don't judge me, you're not a judge."She looks Akashi and from afar she spotted the trio that was following them for around thirty minutes already and said, "Oh shit what the flying fuck are they doing here?" She asks him.

"You know, I do not tolerate that kind of language but to answer your question it appears that they are secretly accompanying us around." About time she noticed them, he thought.

"So you're trying to say that they are stalking us?"

"Yes."

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's run for it!" She grabs the cart from him and starts dashing towards the next aisle like a madman then Akashi followed suit for the heck of it.

Suzu, Ekichi, and Reo looked at each other. It took them several moments before it registered that they discovered by them. Suzu gasped and started flailing which earning her a few weirded out stare from random spectators, "That red headed dictator is running off with my Hime-chan! Let's save herrrr!" They started chasing after and accidentally knocking off stacks of boxes and cans one after the other in the area.

"They couldn't have gotten that far." Ekichi Nebuya looks around to check for any sight of both Akashi and Hime. "I'll check this part. You go to that one. Suzu, the one beside that one.", Reo points at the condiments section and told them. Suzu and Nebuya nod at him and left hastily to go to their designated places to check.

Meanwhile, it hasn't been a full minute of running yet and the girl was already running low on stamina which the great basketball captain had already predicted before when this whole charade began.

"Huff. Huff. Go on without me." Hime coughs and then pants dramatically then continues, "Liiiveeeeee. You gotta save yourself, Nemo. JUST KEEP SWIMMING !" The oh-so absolute just stood there, fought on holding back on a face palm at her seriously questionable and idiotic actions. She plops down on the cold, tiled floor to rest. Akashi hands her a bottle of water for her to drink which she took after mumbling a small 'thank you' and drinks it up.

"Guys, they're over here!" The tan basketball player found them. Nebuya Ekichi was waving his arms to get the attention of his comrades-in-stalking. It all played right into the student council president's prediction. A few seconds later Suzu and Reo arrived after running a short distance and froze. They saw him death glaring them with his heterochromatic eyes.

_**Akashi Seijuro was obviously not pleased.**_

* * *

[実偽] – I derived the name from partss of the two words which are 真実 – shinji"tsu" or truth and 虚偽 – kyo"gi" or untrue. I haven't learned yet abouton the specifics on how to use kanji or read itkanji in general so please forgive if I have committed any grammatical errors in Japanese concerning this. This name is still temporary so I'd love to hear some ideas from you guys.

ScoundrelShore – poor attempt of a piratebay parody site. ; u ; I tried.

Burger Ou-sama – Burger King parody.

NEET – a person who is not in education, employment or training.

To be honest, I got really lazy. I've had this chapter lying around in my files for several months already. Somehow, I kind of lost track of how I wanted this chapter to appear; although I didn't finish this chapter until several months after I started writing this but during during Christmas break instead those months where I was too lazy to work on this,ths I didn't type this chapter I've been thinking of how I should progress the plot without being too predictable and cliché like turning my main character into a Mary Sue and the same time avoiding the canon characters become too out of character. xD

I was really happy when the OVA for Kuroko's birthday came out though. The GoM peeps were so HHSZsuhjfe# *( hnng.. like gosh, the sight of the one and only Akashi Seijuro, smiling made my ovaries explode in a delightful fangasm as I made dying whale noises.

But at least, I finally finished this chapter. I have to admit school is pretty hard right since med school takes up a ton of my time. It's a miracle that I managed to finished this somehow. I hope I didn't disappoint with this chapter and I look forward to reading more of your reviews! :D

**3/5/16 update- OMG! I finally reached 2k views ; u ;! Thank you for the support and reading this piece of shit's fanfic and her lack of updating. xD Love you guys 3


End file.
